


Hot Springs Fun

by WestOrEast



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: F/F, F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen, Lesbian Sex, Pseudo-Incest, Shotacon, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Resting up before the big night and big fight, Laphicet ends up sharing a hot spring with Velvet, Magilou and Eleanor. And once Magilou decides to have some fun, there's only one possible way it all can go.
Relationships: Eleanor Hume/Magilou, Velvet Crowe/Eleanor Hume, Velvet Crowe/Laphicet | Number Two, Velvet Crowe/Magilou
Kudos: 9





	Hot Springs Fun

**Hot Springs Fun**

  
The hot springs feel _good_. It’s nice and warm and comforting. And there’s Velvet and Elanor with me, too! And Magilou.  
  
Velvet and Elanor are talking to each other in low voices. I can see the way they’re looking at each other. It’s nice to think that Velvet might feel the same things towards Elanor that Elanor feels towards her. We’ve never talked about it, but as Elanor’s malak, there’s not any way for her to hide her emotions from me.  
  
“You’re looking awfully interested in those two, Laphicet,” Magilou said in a chuckling voice. “I hope you’re not having _big_ boy thoughts. There’s a reason you’re where while Eizen and Rokuro are off in their own spring.”  
  
“It’s not like that!” I protest, waving my hands back and forth and scowling up at the witch. She’s looking down at me with a smirk on her face. “I’m just happy for them!”  
  
“Happy that they’re not wearing towels?” Magilou says in the same tone of voice. “I’ll have you know that _I’m_ not wearing a towel, either.”  
  
I glance down at her slender body, at what I can see of it in the bubbling hot springs.  
  
“I know,” I say.  
  
“What’s with that kind of uncaring tone?” Magilou screeches out dramatically. “I’ll have you know I’m the most beautiful witch in the world!”  
  
“Magilou,” Velvet says testily, “stop harassing Laphicet.” I feel her hand on my shoulder and she draws me closer to her, pulling me down onto her lap. My head goes back against something _very_ soft and I swallow.  
  
“And stop putting weird ideas into his head,” Elanor chimes in hotly. “Don’t you have any sense of decency?”  
  
“Even if I wasn’t traveling with the Demon Lord of Calamity,” Magilou responds, putting her hands behind her head and smiling, “surely my outfit would tell you that I forsook any constrains on decency a long time ago.”  
“Choices in clothing hardly tell anyone about the wearer’s sense of morality,” Velvet said, sounding a bit put out. “But how you treat others _does_.”  
  
“And would you like to talk about how we came to be in this wintery hot spring, oh fearsome Dark Lord?” Magilou asks slyly.  
  
“We’re here to relax,” Elanor says in a soothing tone. “Not to squabble. So why don’t we all just enjoy the hot springs while we have it? We’re going to be very busy tomorrow night,” she adds, glancing up at the sky overhead.  
  
“A good point,” Velvet says, her hands coming to rest on my lap. I squirm around, my face turning red, but I don’t want to move and call attention to myself. Or certain parts of myself. “Let’s just- relax.”  
  
“And yet poor Phi here isn’t looking that relaxed at all,” Magilou says, staring closely at me. I swallow as I stare back at her. “In fact, he’s looking very, _very_ tense. I wonder why that is?”  
  
“It’s, it’s nothing!” I say quickly, shaking my head back and forth and holding up my hands. “I’m feeling just fine!”  
  
“You’re far redder than you were a minute ago, Laphicet,” Elanor says, leaning forward and to the side and resting a hand on my head. “The heat here isn’t too much for you, is it?”  
  
I mutely shook my head back and forth as I stared. _Big_. Not as big as Velvet’s, but they were right _there_ in front of me and they were taking up my entire field of vision. Maybe they wouldn’t if I moved my head, but that just wasn’t going to happen.  
  
“Really?” Velvet asks, shifting around underneath me. “Are you feeling okay- oh.”  
  
Now I was getting _really_ red. As Velvet had shifted around, her hand had dipped down, brushing against my, ah, rod. My hard, stiff rod. I knew what that was. Velvet knew what that was. So did Elanor and Magilou, I was sure.  
  
“I see,” Velvet says slowly, embarrassment leaking into _her_ voice too.  
  
If it didn’t mean rising up out of the water, I would probably have started running to join the other guys.  
  
“What?” Elanor asks. “What is it?”  
  
“It seems that little Laphi is all grown up,” Magilou says, amusement just dripping from her voice.  
  
“What do you mean- Magilou how _could_ you?” Elanor says, finally realizing what all of us already had. “Don’t worry about that, Laphicet, I’ll, um…” Elanor trails off.  
  
“You’ll help him with that?” Magilou says in a still far too amused tone. “That’s just the charitable spirit I’d expect to see from an exorcist.”  
  
“Um, well, no,” Elanor says as embarrassment keeps on washing through me. And it’s not going down at _all_. It probably won’t as long as I’m still sitting on Velvet’s lap, feeling her breasts pressing against the back of my head. “I meant… maybe a towel or something.”  
  
“It’s big,” Velvet says quietly. I might be the only one that can hear her. “Bigger than I thought.”  
  
“Really?” I ask. This isn’t the _best_ thing to be talking about, but… it beats listening to Magilou. “I, um, I’m sorry.”  
  
“Huh? What?” Elanor asks, visibly replaying what Velvet and I had said in her head. “Oh, um, yes, it is quite a bit larger than normal. Especially for someone of Laphicet’s apparent age.”  
  
“Know a lot about that sort of thing, do you?” Magilou asks, sitting down on the opposite side of Velvet.  
  
“I did swear myself to chastity when becoming an exorcist,” Elanor replies flatly. “But over my travels and in my training, I did see men in various states of dress. I had,” she shrugged and I swallowed as her breasts lifted above the water again, “chances to see.”  
  
“And now that you’re _not_ an exorcist anymore,” Magilou says in that same teasing tone, “there’s no reason for you not to indulge. It’s tons of fun, trust me.”  
  
“You’re all distressing Phi,” Velvet says, wrapping me in a tight hug and pressing me up against her. “Stop it. Especially you, Magilou.”  
  
“I’m not a kid!” I say, struggling a bit as I feel Velvet’s soft but _very_ strong body pressing up against the back of my body. “You don’t need to treat me like one!”  
  
“He certainly isn’t,” Magilou says with a glance down at my crotch. “No argument there.”  
  
“Laphicet,” Elanor says, drawing my attention to her again. “Would you like me to… hlp you take care of the problems you’re facing?”  
  
I _knew_ what that meant. Rokoru and Eizen had ‘filled me in on the facts of life’ one night after getting drunk. And I already had a pretty good idea from some of the things that Elanor talked and thought about, though there hadn’t seemed to be any room in that sort of thing for a boy.  
  
As I was thinking, Elanor moves a hand up and rests it on my thigh. I gasp and twitch. And I, uh, twitch down there, too.  
  
“I, um,” I stammer. It’s getting kind of hard to think, especially with how close all three of them are to me. And how _hard_ I am. It’s never felt this strongly before. “I, um, maybe?”  
  
“Of course, Laphicet,” Elanor says with a big, beaming smile. “Just trust in me and I’ll do my best, alright?”  
  
I nod. Then I gasp. Elanor crawls up onto my lap, her thighs on either side of me. I’m trapped in between her and Velvet now. And her breasts are right in my face, with Velvet’s breasts pressing against me from behind. They’re _big_ and they’re soft and I hadn’t realized before now just how soft they really were. I swallowed heavily, feeling them pressing against me. And the rest of Elanor’s body pressing against me as well.  
  
My penis is pressed up against her lower belly, rubbing back and forth. It’s feeling- very good. Very, very good. I swallow, feeling it twitching back and forth as I pull my head back up to look into Elanor’s eyes. She’s staring down at me with a soft, gentle expression as she cradles my chin, smiling down at me.  
  
“If any part of this ever starts to feel weird or hurts, just let me know, okay?” Elanor says softly.  
  
I can’t quite speak right now, so I just nod quickly, staring up at her and not quite believing that this is actually happening. Then I glance down as she wraps her hand around my rod. That feels _good_.  
  
“You’d better not hurt him,” Velvet growls, her arms tightening around me and holding me close to her. “If you do…”  
  
“Why would I ever _want_ to hurt Laphicet?” Elanor asks hotly. “But this is my first time doing this, so…”  
  
Velvet falls silent. And Magilou hasn’t said anything in a while. That can’t be good, but I can’t see her, either and I don’t want to look away from Elanor as she rises up. I can still look _down_ and see my shaft standing up straight right below her, big and _hard_ and feeling good.  
  
Then she’s lowering herself down, onto me. We both gasp. It feels _good_. It feels way better than the guy made it sound. She’s _hot_ and wet and tight and I stare up at her in shock as she goes lower and lower down along me. And the look on Elanor’s face is really _something_. Something very sweet. I swallow as I stare up at her, seeing how pretty she looks as she fills herself up on my rod.  
  
I lift my hands up and touch her sides. She doesn’t pull away or scold me so I move them a bit higher up, until I reach her breasts. Elanor shivers but doesn’t say anything. She just gives me a wonderfully warm smile.  
  
I smile back as I touch her breasts. Tonight’s been the first time I’ve ever actually seen them, since she always asked me to turn away when she’s getting changed for the night. They’re smaller than Velvet’s, a _lot_ smaller, really, but I think that they’re bigger than Magilou’s. And they feel nice in my hands.  
  
“Oh, Laphicet,” Elanor says, her voice trembling with something I can’t recognize. “That feels _wonderful_.” She smiles down at me. “You’re making me feel very good.”  
  
“I’m feeling good too!” I squeak, my eyes wide as I stare at her, at how she’s moving and holding onto me and how _good_ it feels. “It’s really good, um, down there.”  
  
“It’s not hurting in any way, is it, Phi?” Velvet asks. There’s… _hunger_ in her voice. “You’re enjoying yourself.”  
  
“Yeah,” I say with a nod. “I wasn’t sure at first, but Elanor’s feeling _wonderful_.”  
  
“And I hope I’m making you feel good too,” Elanor says as a shiver runs through her entire body. She’s making cute little gasping noises that I’ve never heard from her before. “It’s reaching so _far_ inside of me.” She shivers. “Velvet, I-.”  
  
She doesn’t say anything for a bit and keeps on riding up and down along my rod. Then she leans forward. My jaw drops as my face is pressed up against her breasts again. I look up and I realize that the two of them are kissing. Velvet’s bandaged hand is clutching the side of Elanor’s neck and they’re both pressed up tight together. With me in between them.  
  
One of Elanor’s hands is clinging to Velvet as well, clutching her shoulder and squeezing down. And she’s still bobbing up and down along my rod, moving along at a slow pace that feels _wonderful_. I shiver. My shaft is feeling better and better all the time and I’m not sure how much longer I’ll be able to stand this _for_. Sooner or later, there has to be an upper limit, right?  
  
In fact, Elanor’s picking up the pace, moving along my rod faster and faster. It’s feeling _really_ good and I shiver as she keeps on kissing Velvet even as she keeps on bouncing along my shaft. My hands are still touching her breasts. They’re so much bigger than my hands and her nipples are so _stiff_ when I touch them. And when I do, Elanor always makes a funny little moan in the back of her throat that makes me want to do it again.  
  
And makes me feel _really_ good. Actually, I’m feeling so good that it almost starts to hurt. I gasp and pull my head back as far as I can, pressing against Velvet’s breasts.  
  
“Laphicet? What’s wr-oh!”  
  
Elanor’s eyes get wide as she pulls back from the kiss. I try to say _something_ , anything, but I just can’t. I’m feeling too good as my rod throbs inside of her. It’s like nothing that I’ve ever felt before as I pulse inside of her. I moan, shocked at just how _good_ this feels.  
  
Then the pleasure is rising up to a peak inside of me, a peak that I just don’t have anything to compare to. It’s an amazing feel feeling and I’m gasping as I feel the pleasure pounding through my body. It makes me wiggle and shake on Velvet’s lap as I feel it inside of me.  
  
I can tell that I’m pumping my cum into Elanor’s body and that there’s a _lot_ of it. She can tell that too. Her jaw is hanging open and there’s a funny look of surprise on her face as she stares down at me.  
  
After a long while, I stop. My shaft is still hard, but it’s not _as_ hard and _as_ big as it was. I look down at where we’re joined. I can see Elanor’s thighs still straddling my own.  
  
“Oh,” Elanor says softly. “Oh my. That’s-.” She shivers and that looks nice. “That’s really very good, Laphicet.”  
  
“And you’re the only one who’s gotten to try him out,” Magilou says from behind her. “How about giving the hardest working of us all a chance to relieve some stress, okay?”  
  
“Oh yes, fine, if you insist,” Elanor says, sounding a bit peeved. She looks down at me and smiles. “Assuming you want to do this with Magilou, Laphicet?”  
  
“I think it should be okay,” I say, nodding my head as much as I can when I’m still pressed against her and Velvet. “Right?”  
  
“If you say so,” Velvet says skeptically.  
  
Elanor rises up off of me. I stare for a moment, watching the water running down her skin. She looks so _pretty_ and I swallow heavily. My shaft is completely hard again as I look at her as she sits down, covering herself back up in the bubbling water.  
  
Then I look at Magilou. She has the smile on her face that usually gets directed at Beinfu. I swallow heavily, suddenly not wanting to leave Velvet’s lap and get into arms reach of Magilou.  
  
“Come here, little boy,” Magilou says, reaching out for me. “Time to show you how this can _really_ be done.” She chuckles. “Someone your age should have all sorts of energy to use on me, right?”  
  
Velvet makes a disapproving sound behind me and her grip tightens on my shoulder. Elanor’s giving Magilou a stern look as well. I swallow and look at her.  
  
Magilou is a lot more lightly built than Elanor or especially Velvet. Just how much would she be able to take? Then again, she is the oldest of all of us except for Eizen, probably. I swallow and push myself off of Velvet’s lap.  
  
As I go over to her, Magilou turns around and leans on the edge of the hot tub, pushing her rear out towards me. I look down at it, blinking as I stare. It’s a butt and she’s looking over her shoulder at me.  
  
“Well, Laphicet?” Magilou asks, a teasing hungry sound in her voice. “Don’t you want to have some fun with me?” She shakes her hips from side to side. “Just stick it on in and we’ll have some fun.”  
  
I glance back at Velvet. She looks back at me and rolls her eyes. She’s moved to be right next to Elanor and the two of them are _really_ close together as they talk so quietly that I can’t even hear them. I swallow heavily and turn back to Magilou.  
  
I grab her hips and look down. I can see her entrance underneath her butt. It looks a bit bigger than Elanor’s. I swallow and rest the tip of my shaft against it.  
  
Then I slid inside of her. Magilou makes a sound a lot like Elanor did when I first entered _her_. It’s a pretty nice sound, too. I kind of enjoy hearing it. But I also wonder what it would sound like if _Velvet_ was the one making that sound.  
  
I start to slide in and out of Magilou, thrusting back and forth, just like Elanor did with me. Magilou isn’t as tight and as hot as Elanor was, but she still feels pretty good as I move back and forth inside of her. I shiver, licking my lips as I look down at her rear.  
  
“Oh, so you’re an ass man,” Magilou says, looking over her shoulder. “Want to spank me, punish me for being a naughty girl? I wouldn’t mind?”  
  
“W-what?” I ask, my eyes going wide as I look up into her gleaming blue eyes. “Why would I want to spank you?”  
  
“Hey, Magilou!” Velvet barks from the other side of the hot spring. “Don’t be putting weird ideas into Laphi’s head, okay?”  
  
“Me? Perish the thought,” Magilou says in a teasing voice. “Well, if spanking an innocent young maiden is just too much for you, just keep on fucking me. That will still feel good.”  
  
I swallow and do as she tells me, rocking back and forth, in and out of her, over and over again. And it _does_ feel good. My shaft is just as hard as it was inside of Elanor and Magilou is wrapped around me pretty tightly. I shiver and keep on going, moving myself back and forth as my small hands dig down into Magilou’s hips. I can’t really squeeze down hard enough to hurt her.  
  
As I keep on moving back and forth, I look over my own shoulder. Velvet and Elanor are talking to each other quietly. Velvet’s hand is in between her Elanor’s legs and her eyes are wide-open. It’s kind of nice to see, actually. It’s sweet. I hope that they’re having a good time together!  
  
I’m certainly feeling very good as I move back and forth, in and out of Magilou over and over again. This time, since we’re out of the water, I’m aware of the weird, lewd sounds that we’re making as I slid in and out of her. It’s not exactly _bad_ , but it certainly is very weird. But it kind of sounds nice, the more I listen to it.  
  
Magilou sounds like she’s enjoying herself. She’s grunting as I slide back and forth inside of her, pushing myself as far in as I can go and then pulling back out until only the tip of my rod is left inside of her. Then I do it again and again.  
  
“Oh yes,” Magilou moans as I pump in and out of her. “Oh yes, just like that, kid, keep on going…”  
  
Magilou’s legs are kicking back and forth now and she’s rocking in time with my thrusts. It’s kind of weird but also kind of interesting. I swallow as I stare at her, seeing what she’s doing and how good it’s looking. It would probably look better with Velvet and Elanor, though.  
  
It’s still feeling _great_ , of course. My shaft is twitching inside of Magilou, just like it had with Elanor. I shiver and take a deep breath, feeling the pressure building inside of me again, getting closer and closer to the surface. I don’t know what it’s called but it feels _great_. And I think the same sort of thing is happening to Magilou as well. She’s getting _really_ wet around me and I lick my lips as I keep on going back and forth inside of her.  
  
Then she gets _really_ tight around me. I gasp, feeling how closely she’s squeezing down around my shaft. It’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before. She’s _tight_ , she’s really tight and it’s feeling _really_ good and I just can’t stand it. I gasp as I push myself as far inside of her as I can possibly go, my shaft twitching inside of her folds.  
  
Then I’m doing _that_ a second time. I can tell there’s just as much flowing out of me as there was the first time, filling Magilou up. She’s making some loud moaning sounds as she pushes her butt backwards against me. I swallow and squeeze down on it, digging my hands into her hips as I feel the pleasure making my body twitch and pulse.  
  
Finally, I’m able to pull backwards out of her. I look down and swallow. A thick white ooze is sliding out of Magilou’s folds. They’re more parted than they were before and it looks pretty… interesting. I’m sure that there’s a better word for it than that but I don’t know what it is. The books I read don’t tell me about that sort of thing.  
  
“Oh wow,” Magilou says in a happier voice than I can ever recall hearing from her. “Oh _wow_ , it’s been a long time since I got to feel that.” She shivers, twitching her hips back and forth. “I’m going to need to keep you as my own.”  
  
“You most certainly are _not_ ,” Velvet says, wrapping me in another hug. I hadn’t even heard her come up behind me. “Elanor and I can take care of him.”  
  
I look up at Velvet’s face as she draws me back to the other side of the hot spring. She looks stern, but she almost _always_ looks stern. She sits me down between her and Elanor. I can see both of their breasts in the sides of my vision and I swallow. They look… pretty good. I can feel myself getting hard _again_ , rising up to wave back and forth in front of my stomach.  
  
“Laphicet,” Velvet says in a lot tenderer of a voice than she normally uses, even towards me, “would you like to do that with me as well?”  
  
“Of course!” I say quickly. It almost doesn’t matter what it would be. But it being _this_ just makes things better than they would be. “I’d love it!”  
  
Velvet smiles down at me and ruffles my hair. I try not to scowl and I can hear Elanor giggle behind me.  
  
“I’ve never done it before either,” Velvet says softly, stroking my hair. “Just… well, that was a long time ago. But I know it will be good with you, Phi.”  
  
“Velvet…” I said, blushing as I stared up at her. “I… I’m going to enjoy this too!”  
  
Velvet smiles down at me. Then she _leans_ down. Pretty soon, we’re kissing. And it feels _really_ good. She wraps her arms around me and Elanor rests her hand on my shoulder as we kiss. It’s my very first kiss.  
  
I can feel Velvet’s tongue in my mouth as our lips press together. I moan, feeling my rod twitching in front of me as we kiss. It feels so _exciting_ , like what I had been doing with the other girls. Not _quite_ as intense, but it still feels really wonderful. I shiver and keep on kissing her as I move my hands up to her breasts.  
  
They’re _big_ , really, really big. And they feel nice in my hands. I squeeze down on them and shiver, especially as Velvet’s body twitches against mine. I’m glad that she’s feeling good. I want her to feel good. And I want to feel good too.  
  
And there’s no reason that both of that can’t happen. I swallow as I get closer to Velvet, pressing up against her. She spreads her legs and settle in between them. We both work together to guide my shaft down to where it slides into her. She holds it there for a second, looking at me. There’s a softer expression on her face than I’ve almost ever seen before. She looks really _happy_.  
  
“Laphicet,” Velvet whispers softly. “I’m glad I’m doing this with you.”  
  
“So am I!” I say quickly. “This is going to be wonderful, Velvet, I just know that it is!”  
  
She smiles and nods. Then I push forward. Velvet moans in a kind of way that I’ve _never_ heard from her before. It sounds _really_ good and it sends shivers up and down my spine as I slide into her. I’m pushing _deep_ inside of her and I think that she feels even better than Elanor and Magilou. Not that I’d ever tell Elanor that!  
  
“Oh,” Velvet moans, sounding _really_ … cute isn’t the right word but I don’t know how else to describe her. “Oh, please, Phi, it’s good, it’s so big inside of me.”  
  
“It’s like I told you,” Elanor says, pressing herself up against both me and Velvet. “Doesn’t it feel wonderful?” She smiles warmly down at me. “I’m glad you two are getting to feel better together.”  
  
“It feels great for me as well, Velvet!” I say happily. “Let me show you!”  
  
I start to thrust in and out of Velvet, feeling the hot water wrap around my body just like Velvet’s hot folds wrap around my rod. Is hiver and keep on going, back and forth, in and out, over and over again. And it keeps on feeling better and better as I keep on going and going.  
  
Velvet and I kiss, too. Or sometimes I kiss Elanor or the two of them are kissing each other. But the important thing is that we’re all doing it and it’s all feeling good.  
  
I look over at Magilou. She’s sitting on the edge of the hot spring, staring at the three of us with a hunger in her eyes. Her hand is between her legs, moving back and forth like her fingers are my rod. Well, she seems to be enjoying herself, so there’s no reason for me to get involved.  
  
Instead, I kiss Velvet again and she holds me close to her. I keep on moving back and forth. It’s feeling _good_ inside of her, but it’s not feeling as good as it had before. Or at least it’s not feeling _as_ good _as_ quickly. It’s taking a lot longer for the pleasure to build up inside of me.  
  
But Velvet’s obviously feeling _very_ good as she rocks back and forth. She’s moaning in a way that I’ve never heard her moan before.  
  
And her nipples are so _stiff_. I lower my head a bit and kiss one of them, pressing my lips up against it and feeling the stiff nub moving back and forth. Velvet’s breath hitches in her throat as I kiss it and I can feel her getting a bit tighter around me.  
  
“That’s a good idea, Laphicet,” Elanor says encouragingly. “Later on, how about the three of us work together to learn all of the ways to make each other feel good, alright?”  
  
“That sounds great!” I say quickly, nodding my head. “I want to make both of you feel wonderful!”  
  
“You’re doing a good job of it right now,” Velvet says, breathing in and out heavily. “Just don’t _stop_ , okay?”  
  
I nod. I won’t stop. I’ll keep on going, going as fast as I can to make Velvet feel as good as I can. And I think that I’m doing a pretty good job. I keep on touching her and kissing her and Elanor helps out as well, the three of us locked together in a _wonderful_ way.  
  
After a while, Velvet gets _really_ tight around me. I gasp as I feel just how tight she is, squeezing down around me and making me shiver and gasp as I look up into her face. There’s a look of pleasure in her face right now that I’ve never seen anywhere else. She looks _wonderful_ and I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I stare. She’s beautiful. I can’t believe how beautiful Velvet is right now. And I love her.  
  
That’s enough for me to feel a tightening in my lower stomach as well. I gasp, feeling _that_ stirring to life inside of me again. I gasp as I push forward, driving myself as deep inside of Velvet as I possibly can. It feels _good_ and then I do it a few more times, each time, bringing my hips back before going in as far as I possibly can. It feels wonderful every single time and I can’t stop. I won’t stop, not until-!  
  
I moan as I thrust inside of Velvet, feeling my rod twitching and pulsing again. It still feels good as I spill myself into her but I’m also feeling _tired_. I pant as I press myself against Velvet, holding myself against her before finally pulling out. I’m shaking a bit as I do so, the exertion I’ve been going through catching up with me.  
  
“Oh, Phi,” Velvet says softly, stroking my hair and smiling down at me. “That was _amazing_.” A big, wonderful smile lights up her face. “I can’t believe how good you made me feel.” She kisses me again and it feels great. “You’re such a _good_ boy.”  
  
“Um, thanks,” I say, sagging backwards, feeling all of the strength running out of me. “You felt really good too.” I look up at Elanor and smile. “Both of you.”  
  
Magilou starts to squawk and demand where she fits into this but I ignore her. Instead, I let myself get gathered up into a hug by Elanor and Velvet. It feels _great_ to be pressed up against them, feeling their warmth and their softness. And their firm muscles, for that matter, along their limbs and stomachs.  
  
I wasn’t sure how much happier I could ever feel than being with the two of them.


End file.
